After the War
by Sabaku-No-Gaara1994
Summary: The war has been over for 20 years, Rukia and Renji have come back without Byakuya and no one has heard anything since. Ichigo has taken over the 6th division during his absence, but what will happen when Byakuya comes back and he has become so much stronger that he can bring Ichigo to his knees just by letting his spiritual pressure loose.
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking and I thought about where I would want to take Bleach, This Fic takes place after the thousand year blood war, Byakuya has not come back yet, Ichigo has taken over duties for squad six as captain. I hope you like it, feed back is always welcome.**

After the War

chapter 1

Ichigo, Renji and Rukia sat in the garden of the Kuchiki manor in the sea of cherry blossoms, Urahara and Mayuri had just recently been able to restore everyones Bankai. Ichigo sat in an almost dead calm, he had trained and he was on a level of power so high that only the captian commander Shunsei Kyoraku could feel his spirtiual pressure anymore. His long orange hair was flowing in the breeze and his only thoughts where of grey slate eyes. The memories of what he saw that day will haunt him for the rest of his life.

The shinigami had gotten the upperhand when Ichigo had a full return of his power. He had killed Juhabach and when everyone watched him fall the rest of the Vandenreich had surrendered, many of them they released but banished to Heuco Mundo, the others like As Nodt and the surviving members of the Stern Ritter they had emprisoned. They were war criminals of the highest order and where treated as such, with a prision room right next to Aizen Soskue.

He awaited the mans return everyday, but there was no news from the Soul Kings palace, it was as if they had forgotten about them after the war. They had sent Renji and Rukia back and then that was it, Renji said he still hadn't awoken when he had fully recovered, but his wounds where serverily worse then his own. Ichigo just wanted the man to be here again, he did not want to lead the 6th division, it was not his place to. It was his, Byakuya Kuchikis. Rukia was the acting head of the clan and made most of the decisions.

It had taken Ichigo this long to realize just how important the man really wasto him. To see the man he respected the most laying beaten and broken had broken him in ways that couldnt be fixed on his own. So while he waited he was quiet, and he had been quiet for the last 20 years while he was waiting. He was just as quiet as the former captian of the 6 division was but in a different way, where Byakuya was indifferent, Ichigo was depressed.

He wished the man was here so he could tell him how he really felt. He wanted him to know that he had done everything in his power to keep the soul socitey safe. At nights he drempt of the man, it was almost as if he could fell him there, his strong arms around him, allowing him to set the burden down or at least share the weight.

He loved him, it had taken ten years to admit it even to himself, but he did and there was no way that was ever going to change. Everyone could see it in his eyes, everytime the senkaimon opened, there was hope in his eyes that it was him, and even after the 20 years he was gone the hope was still there.

Renji did not like seeing his friend like this, and even though he was stronger then him to the point that a swing of his sword would change the landscape he challenged him to a sparing session. Ichigo relunctantly agreed, they hopped up and Renji activated his Bankai, Ichigo drew his monturous cleaver of a sword Zangetsu and did not even bother using his Bankai, Renji wouldnt be able to keep up with him if he did. He could barely keep up with him now. Ichigo stood in attentivness waiting for the first stike.

Renji attaked without restraint, he couldnt afford to even if Ichigo only came at him with half his strength. Ichigo was the strongest captian to date and no one could ever deny it. If he brought his spirtiual pressure down to their level for everyone to feel it then it would risk killing them, they wouldnt be able to withstand it, maybe people like Captian Comander Kyoraku or Zariki-taicho could but not the regular shinigami like himself, they would suffocate under his immense spirtiual pressure.

Ichigo was parrying Renjis Bankai as if it where a childs toy, and then suddenly he used to much power and the giant bone snake shattered raining down pieces on both of them. It was then that Renji understood that there has never before been a shinigami this powerful before. To break a Bankai with a Shikia was unheard of and both he and Rukia sated wide eyed at the orange haired man.

Thats when he felt it. It was choking him the sprital pressure had brought him to his knees. It was so strong that he almost doubted whose it was. They all saw the senkaimon open but Rukia and Renji rushed to Ichigos side, they had never seen him like this, they didnt understand what was happening. Whoever was coming though the senkaimon though was stronger then Ichigo and that scared all of them half to smell of cherry blossoms drifted throught the air and thats when they realized who it was, and suddenly everyone was there, even the Captain Comander. His hair still black as the night, had no pins to hold it in place and it had grown down to his back, he wore an eye patch over his right eye but it didnt hide the other slate grey eye. The thing no one could understand was how had he become so powerful that it brought Ichigo to his knees.

Byakuya Kuchiki had returned and he was more powerfull then ever. Everyone had crowded around trying to get a good look, "Im sorry." he said looking at the orange haired boy as he struggled to hide his spiritual pressure, "I had to take a page out of Zaraki-taichos book, I dont actually need this eye patch, I keep it on because when its off the ground beneath me begins to shake." Kyoraku looked at the man with a look of disbelief on his face, "What happened to you? You've been gone for 20 years." he asked, Byakuya turned to the man, "I was training." came the cool reply.


	2. Chapter 2

After the War

chapter 2

Ichigo looked at the man who for the last twenty years had haunted his mind, this was not the same man as then, he is stronger then anyone he ever fought. Byakuya took his time working his way back into his duties as Captian of the 6th division. They sat in his office Ichigo sat at the desk doing the paperwork he had been in charge of for the last 20 years and Byakuya was deep in meditation. Ichigo could feel that this was not the same cool indifferent man they had all come to know, "What happened to you Byakuya?" Ichigo finaly asked after the man was done meditating.

Byakuya looked up at the orange haired man who had made his heart ache so. "When I awoke in the blood hell pond I was called by the soul king. He told me he would make me strong. Aparently he still had a soft spot for the Kuchiki clan." he finished, "He put his hand on my chest and I could feel the power flow through me and begin to mix with my own. But I felt something off. It didnt seem right, the power felt almost dark, tainted somehow. So I went to Hueco Mundo and fought countless hollows time after time, I overcame my new 'abilities' on my own."

Ichigo was confused, "New abilities?" he asked, "What kind of abilities?" Byakuya smiled, it was something Ichigo was probably sure no one had seen in a very long time. "Ill have to show you sometime, but not tonight, I must rest."Ichigo nodded in understanding, "would you like to accompany me?" he asked Ichigo, who smiled and nodded, "I would like that very much." they walked and talked, about the things that had happened, the ones they lost. Byakuya became very sad to hear the Ukitake-taicho had passed, but was comforted that he would be able to attend the funeral.

They reached the Kuchiki manor and sat together in the garden, "I have missed this place very much." he said softly, Ichigo looked over at him, "Then you should have came back sooner. Many of us worried about you. After not hearing anything for so long we had almost lost hope.." he said quietly. Byakuya was stunned, people cared he was gone? He could barely fathom it.

Ichigo took another drink of his sake, its difficult to be in this mans company for to long, his spiritual pressure is leaking out much like his own. "Hey, can I ask a question?" Ichigo finally said, Byakuya nodded, "Why is your spiritual pressure leaking out all the time, mine does the same thing, no matter how much I try to regin in control it never seems to fully stop it." said the orange haired man.

Byakuya looked at those chocolate brown eyes, "I noticed that while I was in Hueco Mundo. The weaker hollows that would seek me out would die just from being around me. They where destroyed by my spiritual pressure. I dont know why I can no longer control it like I used to, but it has proved useful." he said as he took drink of his sake.

They sat in silence for the rest of the night just enjoying the others company. When Ichigo stood up Byakuya looked at him, swishing around the rest of the sake in his cup he finished it off and looked at the other man. "Would you care to spend the night? You may use a guest bedroom if you like." Ichigo was almost floored by the question, he had not expected it. "I would enjoy that very much Byakuya." was the response from the younger man and Byakuya melted at the look in those chocolate brown eyes.

Ichigo would never tell the man, but while he was gone Ichigo had been sleeping in his room. His bed always smelled of cherry blossoms and Ichigo had found it comforting. He never left anything out of place but as soon as Byakuya entered the room he had known, he could smell the boy who had laid on his bed. He smiled as he fell asleep dreaming of his arms wrapped around the younger man like he had every other night for the past 15 years.

Byakuya woke up the next day donned his captains haori, and walked into his first meeting as a captain in 15 years. "there are reports of a hollow that has been attacking the outskirts of distict 34 and another one in 51. I have decided to see if Byakuya-taicho would like to take this one. You may take a small group and destroy these two hollows, or you can decline, it makes no difference to me." he said in that lazy tone he was known for. "I will take it, but I would like to inquire of something before I leave, Kurosaki Ichigo, what will become of him now that I am back?"

All eyes on where one him, "Well um, Im not really sure, I was thinking about asking him to take on a fukutaicho position, the taicho position for squad 3 and 8 is still open though as well." Byakuya thought it over, "I would like to propose a suggestion, if I may." Kyoraku seemed genuinly interested, "By all means then my friend go on." Byakuya nodded, "I would like to nominate my current fukutaicho as the next captain of squad 3. He has proficent use of his Bankai and he would make a exeptional taicho." Kyoraku thought it over, "I will have to think this over, but then who would take over Renjis duty as fukutaicho?" he asked. Byakuya looked the man dead in the eye as if it had already been decided, "Well Kurosaki Ichigo of course, he has all but kept my division running in my absence. As much help as he had I can not think of a better replacment for Renji." All these words where going over the other taichos heads, Byakuya Kuchiki was saying more in this meeting then any meeting he had attended in the past 100 years.

Kyoraku nodded, "I will think this information over and I will let you know of any decision I make." Byakuya nodded, Yes captian commander." and with that they were all released. It had been 20 years since the war ended but the Soul Society was still rebuilding. Byakuya went to Sokyoku hill and sat on the ledge. He could fell a certain orange haired mans reiatsu behind him but continued his meditation. It was something he had started doing years ago to help control his power.

"So are you going to talk to me or are you just going to sit there and have me stare at you." Ichigo said. Raising an eyebrow but not opening his eye, Byakuya finally left his inner world saying goodbye to Senbonzakura and the new resident to take up space there, and returned to the here and now. "What would you wish to say Ichigo." the man said, standing up. Ichigo saw the look in the mans slate grey eye but he couldnt pin point just what emotion caused the look. Ichigo couldn't help but shutter at the terrible memories this place dredged up. "Would you like to get something to eat?" he asked the older man after the moment of silence.

Byakuya nodded and walked with the younger man. They came to a little resurant in the 1st district and they sat down to eat. They ate and talked, "So has Commander Kyoraku decided who will take over sqaud 3 or 8?" Ichigo asked, Byakuya looked at the younger man and swallowed his food. "I nominated Renji for promoion to taicho squad 3. and Kenpachi-taicho nominated Ikkaku as taicho of squad 8. I would appreciate you not saying anything to either of them though, commander Kyoraku has not made his mind up." Ichigo nodded understandingly, "Wait," he said suddenly, "If Renji becomes a Captain who would be your fukutaicho?" he asked.

Byakya smiled, it stoped time for Ichigo he had not seen that coming and he suddenly felt as if his heart was melting. "Well I have giving commander Kyoraku my preferance but I still have to wait to see if Renji is accepted." Ichigo waited not saying anything, he was waiting to find out a name.

Byakuya was about to speak when a hell butterfly landed on his shoulder, he looked at Ichigo, "We have been summoned by Commander Kyoraku." the younger man nodded, they paid the bill for the food and used shunpo to get to the captains meeting. Byakuya won but that was not a suprise to either of them.

Renji and Ikkaku looked at each other, "What are we doing in a captains meeting?" Ikkaku finnaly asked, Kyoraku looked them over, then to Zaraki-taicho and Byakuya-taicho. "You are here because your captains have nominated you for promotions. Renji you will be taicho of squad 3, and you Ikkaku will be taicho of squad 8." Renji looked at Byakuya wide eyed, "Thank you captain, and thank you Commander Kyoraku I will not let you down." Renji said. Ikkaku on the other hand was devastated, "No, I can not leave squad 11, I do not have what it takes to lead a division." he said, Kyoraku looked him other, "Well I believe that you do, and it is non negotiable." the commander said. Ikkaku looked at Kenpachi, "Why captain?" Kenpachi grabbed the man by his collar, "Use this, use it as a way to get even stronger so that one day you may even be able to defeat me." he said with a smirk. Ikkaku looked at the man wide eyed, then he closed his eyes, broke the mans grip on him and smirked, "I see now, I have no choice but to accept now."

There was a big ceremony but no one other then the captains and lieutenants knew why they were there and they had been asked to not tell anyone. Captain commander Kyoraku stood facing the entire crowd, "I have brought you all here to allow you to see just how much hard work and determination pay off in the long run. Renji Abarai and Ikkaku Madarame please come to the front, when they got there two maniquine apeared behind them holding the white haori of the 3rd and 8th division respectivly. "These two men have proven without a doubt that they are ready to lead. Now seated squad 3 and 8 officers please come forward.

After the introductions Renji donned his new captains Haori and went to wait with his squad, Then Kyoraku called up the rest of the seated officers of squad 8, there where still not that many, the division had been almost completely wiped out durring the war, that is why they where giving it to Ikkaku, he would have free reign over the division and would be able to rebuild it any way he wished. After he donned his Haori he looked at Commander Kyoraku, "So I can choose whoever I want to be my fukutaicho?" Ikkaku said, Kyoraku nodded, "Yumichika Ayasegawa would you be my lieunenant?" he said with little hesitation, "If you would wish to be my lieutenant that is." he said a faint tint of red to his face.

Yumichika was floored by the thought of ever being a lieutenant, he never thought it would happen, but here it was Ikkaku would be his captian, and he wouldnt have it any other way. He had been with the bald man for almost 100 years now, he would not let this be what seperates them, he was deep in thought when he realized all eyes where on him, his face flushed as he nodded and a smile a mile wide appeared on Ikkakus face.

Ikkaku and Renji looked at each other Yumichika next to Ikkaku and Kira next to Renji and the crowd before them eruppted into cheers.

Commander Kyoraku walked up to Byakuya, "If you wish for the boy to be your fukutaicho then he may be." Kyoraku put his hand on Byakuyas shoulder. "Thank you Captain Commander Kyoraku." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look I get that Ikkaku wouldnt leave the 11th division, but for the story I need him to be a captian. Besides I feel like if they found out he had Bankai then they would force him into a captain position whether he wanted to or not.**

* * *

After the War

chapter 3

The next day Byakuya walked into the guest room Ichigo had been staying in, "Whats up Byakuya?" the orange haired man asked, Byakuya pulled out his divisions lieutenant armband from inside his captains haori. "Would you be interested in being my leiutenant?" he asked, "With Renji the captain of the 3rd division I am in need of a competant leiutenant and you kept this divison running while I was gone." Ichigo looked up at the older man and nodded. "Of course I will be Byakuya."

Thats when Rukia walked in, seeing her ni-sama and Ichigo in the same room she had a look of confusion which turned to undersanding after she saw the leiutenants badge on ichigos arm. "So you go from subsitute captain to subsitute luietenant huh." she said looking at Ichigo, but it was Byakuya who spoke, "I dont believe theres anything subsitute about it. Renji has become captian of the 3rd division and I need a compentent replacement, and Ichigo is perfect for the job. But now we must be off Ichigo, we have a job to take of in the Runkongai, there are two hollows that are of considerable strenght that Commander Kyoraku assigned to me to take of. I believe you and I are all it will take to be rid of them."

Ichigo looked up into that grey eye and it was full of determination, he needed to prove to himself that he could still be a captain and Ichigo could understand it. "We will be setting out to district 34 within the hour." Byakuya said standing up to leave the room, they both bowed as he walked out of the room. "You are enjoying the quality time with ni-sama arent you Ichigo?" rukia asked, Ichigos face went red, "I dont know what you are talking about," he said quickly.

Byakuya sat in meditaion, "Bya what are you doing?" asked the new resident in Senbozakuras world. Byakuya looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?" the mans skin was brght white and his eyes where dark with red pupils. "I mean, why dont you just tell Ichi everything. You have thought of him so much I already feel like I know him." Byakuya sighed. "I dont have a lot of time here, I just wanted to let you know I may be drawing on your power if things go wrong today." the man nodded, "You know that my power is your power, I am your left hand and Senbonzakura is your right." Byakuya nodded and left his inner world.

Byakuya and Ichigo showed up at the outskirts of the 34th district. Thats where a massive hollow showed up, Byakuya looked at Ichigo,"Brace yourself." he said, and unleashed his reiatsu. It took all Ichigo had for his knees not to buckle. He could barely breath, but it wasnt like the last time though. It wasnt as dense and powerful, but still more powerful then anyone who he had ever fought before. He drew Senbonzakura and in one cut the hollows head fell to the ground an then faded away to nothing.

Ichigo sat stunned, the hollow was strong, it was an adjuchas class and not quite as powerful as a captain, but he couldnt believe that Byakuya just destroyed it with one swing of his sword. Byakuya looked at him, "Are you ok?" Ichigo nodded then looked up at him and smirked, "I call the next one." Byakuya smiled, "If you say so my friend." he said as they where off to the next location.

They go to where the hollow was last reported and they felt its presence near by, they could also feel a few smaller spiritual pressures around it. When they got there there where two small children who where being attacked by another adjuchas class hollow, "Ichigo! Get the children away from here!" Byakuya yelled. This one was much stronger then the last. It was on its way to becoming a vasto lord. It stared Byakuya down, it reminded him of a cobra about to strike. He closed his one uncovered eye, and then removed his eye patch and the ground beneath him began to shake.

Ichigo could feel it from this far back, the ground was shaking beneath his feet and it was as if the pressure was filling up his lungs. He couldnt even move. His eyes widened as he realized, this was Byakuyas true strenght. Ichigo gulped, he could never hope to stand up to this kind of power, but relented because he never would have to.

The hollow was pinned to the ground from Byakuyas spiritul pressure. He walked up to it and cut it in half in one blow, and then he put the eye patch on to control his spiritual pressure. He would have to talk to Kurotsuchi-taicho about something a bit more his style to control his spirtual pressure.

Ichigo showed up a few minutes after, he had just gotten the children a safe distance away when Byakuya unleased his spiritual pressure. Now he was there next to Byakuya and they used shunpo to get to the Captain commanders office to let them know they took care of the hollows.

Byakuya and Ichigo where walking, "So tomorrow is Ukitaki-taichos funeral." Ichigo said quietly. Byakuya nodded, "I think I may speak in his memory. He was my sempai after all. I could at least do that for him." Byakuya said, Ichigo could feel the sadness dripping off his voice. "That would be nice, I think Ukitake-taicho would have liked that." the orange haired man said.

Byakuya sat deep in meditation, he didnt even notice Ichigo was sitting next to him in the garden. Byakuya was talking with senbonzakura when the other one came in. He wanted to learn his name, he resembled Byakuya but his skin and hair were bright white, and his eyes where blood red. The man came up and knelt down besides Byakuya, "Washi no Tsubasa." he said, Byakuya and Senbozakura both looked at the man in suprise. "I have been there for 15 years now and it had just occurred to me that I havent told you my name, so I figured id tell you." he said.

Byakuya awoke from his meditaion to find Ichigo curled up next to him, he smiled, one that not many people have seen since the death of his wife, and picked the younger man up. Many of Byakuyas servants gave him a strange look when they saw him carrying the younger man but chose to keep their mouths shut. Byakuya laid the boy down in the guest room bed and opened the window it was a relativly hot night in the soul society, he sat on the awning outside the window, not quite meditating but still in deep though, thinking about tomorrow. "Washi no Tsubasa." he whispered.

That next morning Ichigo awoke to find Byakuya asleep in a chair besides his bed. Thats when it hit him, he had fallen asleep waiting for Byakuya to awake form meditating, and then Byakuya had carried him to his room. His face turned pink and then pulled the covers up over his head. Byakuya awoke not long after, running his fingers through his long black hair he shook Ichigo awake, from a fake sleep might I add, and then Byakuya went back to his room and got ready.

They arived at the funeral before most people, only Kyoraku and his leiutenants had gotten there first. Byakuya and Ichigo both bowed to the Commander and Byakuya asked him if he could speak, Kyoraku nodded and said Ukitake would have liked that.

Kyoraku took to the podium, "We are hear to celibrate the life and mourn the passing of a person that everyone loved and admired. He was a geniunely nice person and did everything he could for anyone that needed his help. He was a dear friend of mine that I had known since we started training at the academy all those years ago. He will be missed by all of us, especialy the next person who asked to speak."

Byakuya went up to the podium and bowed to Kyoraku, who placed his hand on his shoulder, Ichigo stood next to him as he spoke. "Ukitake-sempai tought me the meaning of being a Shinigami. He was and will always be close to my heart and my only regret was not being here durring the end. I would give almost anything to say goodbye to my Senpai one more time. He will be missed, and I will not allow his memory to fade." half the people in the crowd had tears in their eyes at that point, including Ichigo and Byakuya. He turned around and knelt next to the headstone in silent prayer.

After the funeral Ichigo and Byakuya walked back to the Kuchiki mansion. They sat on the porch and Byakuya poured two glasses of his favorite sake. "To Ukitake-sempai." he said toasting the first glass. Ichigo raised his cup in agreement. "I miss him very much." Byakuya said after a few more glasses, "there where two people I thought about every day I was in Hueco Mundo and he was one of them." Ichigo thought the other was his dead wife Hisana so he didnt bother asking, "That is very unlike you Ichigo, I imagined you would have asked me who the other person was." he laughed, it was a sound Ichigo was still getting used to.

Ichigo finished his glass of sake, "So who was the other person?" he finally asked, Byakuya turned to him and smiled. At first Ichigo was floored, he always thought Byakuya was handsome but damnn, Ichigo vowed to himself to get the man to smile more. "Would you believe me if I told you it was you?" he said after he took another sip of his sake. Ichigos face went red and said "really?" Byakuya nodded, "Everyday." he sighed, "Every single day." Ichigo looked at Byakuya, "I thought about you everyday you were gone as well." he finally said. Byakuyas eyes went wide, he never thought Ichigo might reciprocate his feelings for him.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo seemingly getting lost in his chocolate colored eyes. He downed another cup of sake, and stood up motioning Ichigo to follow him. He led the younger man to his garden, it took on a whole new appearance at night and it was absolutly beautiful. Byakuya pulled Ichigo into a hug, something Ichigo did not expect. He looked down at the orange haired man. Ichigos breath was caught in his throat and it felt like time had stopped. Byakuya cupped his cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The battle for dominance was a short one with Byakuya coming out on top. Ichigo felt himself being pushed against a wall. Thats when someone stumbled upon them, "Where are you Ni-sam..." and that was all she could said after seeing her brother kissing Ichigo. Byakuya broke the kiss and they both looked at her, "Yes Rukia, how may I help you?" he said, but she just continued to stare, and then a gaint smile apeared on her face, "I am so happy the both of you finally told each other about your feelings. Everyone has been waiting for it since you asked for him to be your lieutenant." Byakuyas lips cracked into a small smile, one Rukia had not seen in many many years. Ichigos face was bright red not sure of what to say. "Well we will be retiring to my room tonight." Byakuya stated, "If you are in need of one of us please do knock first." he finished and whisked Ichigo up in his arms and carried the younger man up to hs room.


	4. Chapter 4

I thank you all for your feedback, its been very enlightening. I will make sure to take everything into consideration with this chapter, and also I do have a plot line going on other then just the Bya/Ichi one. Im still deciding on how that is going to play it out though, and also Ichigo was the only one effected by Byakyas spirtiual pressure because of something I remembered Aizen saying, "A second dimensional being and a third dimensional being can not interact with each other. Unless the bring themselves down to a lower level." So by that thought process I thought that only Ichigo could feel it, but if my logic is flawed dont hesitate to call me out on it. Also theres a bit of a lemon in the beginning of this chapter so if you arent interested in that id suggest skipping it.

* * *

After the War

chapter 4

It had taken Byakuya all of five seconds to have both of them completely undressed. He puched Ichigo up against the wall, "I have thought about this every day for the last 15 years." he said. Ichigo looked up into his one visible slate grey eye and he cold see the desire in it, then they kissed again pouring both of their hearts into it hoping the other may understund just how they feel.

"I have too." Ichigo finally said after they broke the kiss for breath. Byakuya looked deep into the chocolate brown eyes and could see the desire in them, this man had been waiting here for the past 20 years, for him. The thought made Byakuya want this even more.

He grinded into the younger man, the mans mewls driving Byakuya wild in his desire. Their naked bodies grinding against each other, Ichigo up against the wall wrapped his legs around Byakuyas waist.

"Byakuya...Now.." said the younger man, and Byakuya was in no position to refuse. Ichigo felt him, he was going in raw but he couldn't care less, the pain would fade. He had been waiting for this for 20 years.

"Ichigo.." Byakuya half moaned. Ichigo was so tight, and the noises he made where driving Byakuya crazy. He felt Ichigo wiggling his hips and took it as a sign to continue, and when he pushed all the way in he hit Ichigos prostate.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo screamed, he didnt care who heard, he was seeing stars. It felt like he was going to be split in half but it just felt so good he didnt care,with every stroke and he saw stars. When Byakuya started going faster Ichigo was at the point where he couldnt even form words and Byakuya was reduced to half moans and grunts.

After an hour or two, Ichigo didn't know anymore he had completely lost track of time. Byakuya hit that spot once more and all he could do was scream the mans name.

Byakuya!" and with that Ichigo came, Byakuya was not far behind him. After a few more strokes he pushed himself inside of Ichigo as far as he could go and coated his insides with his seed. Byakuya pulled out and crashed down next to him, both of them were content to just look at the other.

"That..That was amazing." Ichigo finaly stuttered out. Byakuya looked at him and smiled.

"I know what you mean." he said cupping the younger mans cheek and pulling him into a kiss. "Good night Ichigo." he said pulling him into a hug and falling asleep.

"Good night my love." Ichigo said wrapping his arms around the man and burying his head in Byakuyas chest, and slowly falling into the best sleep hes ever had.

Ichigo awoke the next day, and found himself still burried in Byakuyas chest, his face turned bright red and he looked up at Byakuya who had already been awake.

"Good morning." he said with a smile. Ichigo blushed a deep red, he couldnt believe last night really happened, but then the sore ache reminded him of that soon after.

"So what are we going to do now?" he asked the older man. Byakuya thought it over and came to a simple conclusion.

"We are going to take a bath." he said. Ichigo looked up at him once more.

"Together?" the younger man asked hopefully, Byakuya laughed.

"Of course together." he said, "It will be very relaxing, and im told it helps with the ache." he said with a smirk. Ichigo blushed, he didnt think hed be able to make it to the bathroom and Byakuya came to the same conclusion so without even donning a robe he picked Ichigo up bridal style and opened the door, the servents outside the door went wide eye at the sight, their master holding the young man and carried him to the bath room, the fact they were both stark naked only made their eyes wider and their mouths hit the floor.

"I think their jealous." Ichigo whispered into his lovers ear. Byakuya replied with a knowing smirk.

"I think you may be right." he said.

After they took their baths Byakuya went to train the new recruits, Ichigo at his side. He could not help but be amazed as the taicho told all the recruits to attack him at the same time, and even more amazed when he parried all of their blows cut the symbol for 6 in the back of their shihakushos. They all bowed defeated, and Byakuya called in his third seat, Rivu Aiasan, to finish the training and then he and Ichigo took their leave.

"That was amazing." Ichigo said, Byakuya was almost confused.

"What that? They are just recruits." Byakuya said nonchalantly. It didnt matter to Ichigo, he still had time to cut an intracate symbol in four shihakushos inbetween parrying blows without even leaving a scratch on one of them. To him that was amazing.

"Whatever you say Byakuya." Ichigo said with a smirk. He had a theory that Byakuya was just showing off. He had always had a good gauge of his own strength and he knew that he wasnt being over confident in his abilities, he was just having some fun messing with the new recuits.

"What is this I hear of you tortouring your new recruits?" came a voice from behind them. They could see the bright red hair from a mile away.

"Good morning Renji-taicho." Baykuya said, Ichigo bowed. Renji felt strange, the two strongest men in the entire soul society where treating him as an equal.

"Also there was no torture involved, only a lesson in humility." Byakuya stated, Ichigo snickered behind him. Renji nodded.

"Well I must be on my way. I need to get back to training my own recruits." he bowed to the two men and was off. Ichigo looked up at Byakuya.

"What would you wish to do now?" Ichigo said, Byakuya was staring off into the distance.

"We need to go to my office, there is a lot of paper work to get done and not much time to finish it." Byakuya said, "Then we may do whatever you please." he said his lips curling up into a small smile.

MEANWHILE...

"There is something very strange about Kuchiki-taicho." said head captian Kyoraku, Myuri Kurotsuchi was sitting next to him.

"Thats because he is not the same man he was when he was struck down, his reiatsu is much different and it is stronger then any other reiatsu that has ever been encontered inside the soul society." Kurotsuchi explained, "I do not yet know why or how he became that much stronger, but I do plan on finding out. Sooner or later." he finished.

BACK AT THE 6th DIVISION HEADQUARTERS...

"Well I am finished the paperwork for today."Byakuya said standing up, only to find Ichigo asleep on the chair he was sitting on waiting on. Byakuya smiled and kissed the boy who awoke when he felt lips on own but relaxed when he realized who they belonged to.

"Well are you ready to go?" Baykuya asked his lover, Ichigo streched and purred.

"Ive been waiting for you." he responded sleepily. Byakuya pulled him up and they set off.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked, Byakuya smiled, though Ichigo could barely see it in the dark.

"We are going home." he said, Ichigo liked that, the Kuchiki mansion was his home now. He smiled widely and took Byakuyas hand in his, "Tomorrow though I have an meeting with Kurotsuchi." he said, "You do not have to acompany if you do not wish to, I know you do not like the man, but I asked him to make me a kenseikan that would do the same as the eye patch, "I do not enjoy being able to only look at you with one eye." he finished. Ichigo shuddered at the though, Mayuri kurotsuchi. He did not like the man but he would not leave Byakuya.

"It is ok, I wish to acompany you." ichigo stated. They had made it home and the servants had laid out enough food to feed a few families, "Will we be having company?" he asked Byakuya.

"No, I just didnt know what you liked so I told the cooks to make a little bit of everything." Ichigo blushed, he was not used to this kind of treatment.

"Well thank you." he said with a smile, he leaned over to his lover and gave him a kiss. "It is very sweet." Byakuyas face tinted red and they ate quietly until they where full, when he was done Byakuya poured a glass of sake for himself.

"Would you like some?" he asked Ichigo, who could only nod for his mouth was full. After he was done eating he took a sip of is sake, Byakuya was already on his second cup. "Im surprised no one has challengend me to spar with them yet." he said laughing, "Particualy Zaraki-taicho."

"He has changed a lot since his fight with Uonoha-taicho." Ichigo said quietly. Taking another sip of sake, Byakuya nodded. He had heard all about what happened while he was gone in the captians meetings.

"Would you wish to head to bed now?" Byakuya asked, Ichigo nodded, and they went upstairs to Byakuyas bedroom and made love once more.

It was the middle of the night when warning bells started going off and Byakuya and Ichigo woke up. A hell butterfly landed in the room, As Nodt and a few other Stern Ritter had escaped from the prison, no one knew how but Byakuya grabbed Senbonzakura and pull on a pair of pants, leaving his scarred yet well muscled upper body unclothed, "We must go Ichigo." he said to the man who was half dressed himself.

"At last I am finaly free." As Nodt said to his companions, "and I know just who to pay a visit to before we leave this place." he finished smirking.

Byakuya had met him half way, there eyes met and As Nodt smirked, "Ready to die Shinigami!?" he yelled. Byakuya drew Senbonsakura.

"Ichigo stand back." Byakuya shouted, and unsheathed senbonzakura, and unleashed the bulk of his spiritual pressure. The ground beneath him began to shake and As Nodt couldn't move, the other Stern Ritter where on the ground choking, but then his power began to fluctuate. His eye grew wide and began to turn black, shin turning bright white and wings grew from his back. The Stern Ritter all rushed him and he pierced all of their chests with his finger laughing as he did. Then he threw As Nodt into a wall.

"You could never hope to defeat Master Byakuya." came the hollow like voice from Byakuyas throat. Ichigos eyes went wide, he understood what Byakuya had ment by tainted energy now, there stood in Byakuyas place his full hollow form. His had grey lines running down his face and his black hair still flowed in the wind, his skin had turned pure white and he had eagle like wings that had grown out of him back. As Nodt looked in pure horrow at the creature that now stood in Byakuyas place.

"What are you, where did you take the Kuchiki?" he tried to scream but it only came out a whisper. Hollow Byakuya laughed.

"Byakuya isnt exactly in at the moment, but you may call me Washi no Tsubasa if you live long enough to say my name, and man do I know everything about you. Master told me everything, So let me ask you a question, Are you scared?" and took his tallon like fingers and thrust them into the quincys chest and the man screamed until he slumped against the arm that was still buried in his chest.

Ichigo was in shock, he was just like him. But he noticed the hollow called him master, he had full control over the hollow inside of him, thats why he went to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo was so caught up in thought that he didnt even realize that Byakuyas spiritual pressure wasnt holding him down anymore. And he was looking up at the hollowfied Byakuya. He had bright red irises and the whites had turned black.

"I am not going to hurt you, master cares to much for you." came Byakuyas hollowfied voice. Thats when he passed out and Ichigo caught him and laid him down on the ground until he returned to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

After the War

chapter 5

Ichigo sat with him all night in the squad 4 hospital, it was morning and Byakuya still hadnt awoken yet. They said there was no reason why he shouldnt be awake but Ichigo knew how it worked. He let the hollow take over, his hollow is a bit different then his own but the after effects seem to be the same.

"You better get up. Im not going to lose you to this." Ichigo whispered into Byakuyas ear.

MEANWHILE...

"So what happened?" Kyoraku asked the captains. The only one missing was Byakuya and Ichigo refused to leave his side until he woke up. All the captains tried to speak at once. They all had their own ideas. But it was Mayuri Kurostuchi that spoke up.

"You blubbering idiots it quite simple. Hes a Vizard." he said. All of their mouths hit the floor. Kensei walked up to him.

"Are you sure about that. If he is then we need to know how it happened and who trained him tocontrol it." he said. Mayuri looked up at him.

"Well I could run some tests but I doubt he would be all that willing, and I doubt I have anything that would be able to hold him down if he really wanted to get away." Mayuri said, "Furthermore, what about Kurosaki, he is a Vizard as well. He did he get one?" It was Shinji who spoke.

"That happened when Urahara cut his spirit chain. It was a random occurance. The odds of that happening where very low." Shinji said. Kyoraku spoke up.

"Well I will have to take this up with the Central 46. I know they let Hirako-taicho and Muguruma-taicho take their divisions back. They need to know about this. Mayuri you are sure that he is a Vizard?" He asked last. Mayuri looked up at him.

"I am 100 percent sure." he said absolutly.

"I will be back." Kyoraku said and left the room.

AT THE 4th DIVISION HOSPITAL...

A scream filled the halls as Byakuya awoke. Ichigo had gone to get something to eat, and was back in the room in less then a second holding the older mans hand. "You are going to be ok Byakuya. You are going to be ok." he said over and over again. Byakuya looked up at him.

"What happened after Tsubasa took over?" he asked. Ichigo looked at him in confusion,

"Tsubasa?" Ichigo asked. It hit Byakuya that he still hadnt told Ichigo about what happened to him. Byakuay sighed.

"Its my hollow." he said, "Thats what the soul king gave me when I awoke. He said it would help me in the trials to come. At first I saw it as a curse, so I went to Hueco Mundo. I overcame it myself until he called me Master. He lives in Senbonzaukras world and that where I go in meditation." he finished, "I am sorry I didnt tell you sooner." Ichigo was stunned.

"Can you make a mask?" he asked. Byakuya nodded.

"Yes, I can keep it on for only a few days now though." he said with disapointment in his voice. Ichigo on the other hand his eyes went wide and mouth almost hit the floor.

"A few days?" he asked, out of the Vizards the longest anyone kept their masks on was 19 hours and none of them could control their full hollow form. I cant even do that." he said quietly. Byakuya looked deep in thought from Ichigo words.

"They know what I am now, Kurotsuchi must have ran tests on my spiritual pressure change." Byakuya finally said. "We will have to wait to see what happens from here." he said tightening his grip on Ichigos hand.

"What ever happens we will face it together." Ichigo said. Byakuya stood up from the bed.

"Lets go home." he said wrapping his arm around Ichigos shoulder. The two then hobbled out of the infirmry and went back to the Kuchiki mansion.

MEANWHILE AT CENRAL 46...

"What are you aying head captain, that Byakuya Kuchiki is a hollowfied shinigami?" one of the men said, Kyoraku looked up at them.

"Im saying he is the most powerfull hollowfied shinigami to ever be created. With his eye patch on he would have stuck down Juhabach with one swing, the power the man has has never been seen before." Kyoraku said trying to stress the point that Byakuya Kuchiki is stronger then all of the other captain and himself.

"We can not allow that to exist in the soul society." one of the men said, and many more shouted in agreement.

"He must be killed or sealed away." one of the other men said, with even more yelling in agreement. This was not what Kyoraku wanted, but he didnt know what to do. The same man started again, "You must go now. Destroy him or seal him away. He can not be allowed time to rebel against us. Kyoraku nodded.

"If it is your decsion." he said and went off. He would end this himself he didnt want to involve any other captians and risk them getting hurt.

He ran outside and jumped onto the roof of the nearest building. He began looking for Byakuya's spiritual pressure. When he found it he ran across the rooftops, his pony tail swinging wildly under his straw hat.

He found Byakuya outside his house along with Ichigo. "I have been given orders to kill or seal you away Byakuya. They came straight from Central 46, I am sorry my friend." and Kyoraku drew his swords and rushed in. He had hoped to end this quickly he could tell Byakuya was not at full strength. His face flashed in suprise when Byakuyas sword countered both of his blows and with a flick of his wrist Kyorakus swords snapped in half.

"You could never hope to defeat me Kyoraku. Even if you are head captian, your power is nothing compared to mine." Byakuya said calmly, even Ichigo was surprised, the man just came from division 4 and he was already well enough to fight with the head captian. "You and central 46 have made a grevious error today Kyoraku. I will not kill you out of respect for my sempai, but we will meet on the battlefeild again, and when that day comes I will strike you down like ants beneath my feet." Byakuya said turning to Ichigo, "Will you come with me?" he asked the orange haired man.

Kyoraku stared in disbeleif. "You can not beat me that easily." he calmly stated, and charged Byakuya again, this time the man did nothing as the head captians swords made contact with his body. Thats when the blood started dripping and to both Ichigo and Shunseis suprise it came from the head captains hand.

Byakuya ripped of his captians haori and the top of his shihakusho to revel there was nothing. Kyorakus swords hadnt left a mark. "Like I said Shunsei, our power can not even be compared to each others. It would be an insult to my power." he spat on the ground. Ichigo knew this was not arogance but the thruth.

"I will follow you anywhere Byakuya." Ichigo said, and Kyorakus face fell. They where doomed, all of the 13 squads where doomed. Byakuya gripped Ichigo in his arms and shunpoed to the top of the largest building and began his rebellion.

His voice could be heard thoughout the seireitei. "They have sentaned I Byakuya Kuchiki to die simply because I am to powerful and they are scared I can not be controled. Your head captian Shunsei Kyoraku just failed misrebly to kill me. What hope do you have. I welcome any defector into my ranks. Any who wish to join me will be welcomed with open arms." and then he used a kido none of them had ever seen used before and his house was gone, "We will be in the forest outside of the Zaraki district. Just find my spiritual pressure." and then they where off.

"Well that didnt go the way I expected." Kyoraku said when the other captians found him. "Where are the rest of you." he asked when only Komamura, Mayuri, Soi Fon, Renji, and Toshio showed up.

It was Renji who spoke up, "The rest of them followed Kuchiki." he said, "Shinji, Rose, Ikkaku, Zaraki, and Kensei all followed him on his way out. Shuhei went with Kensei, and Yumichika went with ikkaku, and of course Yachiru went with Kenpachi. A few out people went, most of the 6th division." Renji finished.

"We must rebuild as much as we can as fast as we can." Kyoraku said. "We do not hope to last against these men. Byakuya, Ichigo, Zaraki, and the other Vizards. We will fall and they will take our place." he finished

"But from what I heard Byakuya seems justified." Toshio said, "Im not going to lie, the only reason I havnt left yet is because I want to hear the whole story."

Kyoraku looked at the young boy. "Central 46 gave the order to kill or seal him away." he said. "They told me it would be best to do it now before he recovered. Little did I know that he would still be strong enough to break my blades." he finished.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE OF DISTRICT 80...

Kenpachi was the first to show up. "You are worthy of leading this little rebellion of yours. That Shunsei prick doesnt know the meaning of strenght. Ill follow you until the end." he said, with Ikkaku, Yumichika, in tow.

Next was Shinji who walked up to the two, "We could never stand against fellow Vizards." he said, Kensei with Shuhei standing next to him, and Rose behind them, all nodded in agreement.

Byakuya looked at all the men he now commanded. "Well we better get to work. We may have more combined strength then them. But they have more resources and better planing. We must be ready before they attack us." they all nodded in agreement. Byakuya stood with Ichigo at his side, his upper body still exposed. His long black hair flowing wildly in he wind.

Rose walked up to him. "Mayuri asked me to give this to you before I left." It was a package, inside was the kenseikan. He smiled placing it in his hair and then taking off the eye patch.

"Thank you for following me, we will end the coruption that the sereitei stands for now. They once stood for something that I believed in more then anything, and then they tried to kill me." he said, now able to look at everyone. Ichigo could see the determinantion in his gun metal grey eyes. "We will fight, and we will win." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

After the War

chapter 6

This was the beging of a new world, and Ichigo would follow Byakuya into it. He helped trained the younger fighters and buliding the barracks while Byakuya and Shinji devised a plan, even though Byakuya could overpower the head captain, they didnt know if there was a way to seal hollow powers, Mayuri must have something that acomplished that.

"Ok shinji. I think we have devised a sound plan, and enough solid back up plans for now, we should get out there and help out any way we can." Byakuya said, he was a born leader and when he spoke people listened.

They had build enough shelters for most of the seated officers and regular squad members to sleep in, the Captain class indivuals would stay in the Kuchiki mansion until they over took the Sereitei. Right now they had two main targets, Mayrui Kurotsuchi and Shunsei Kyoraku. The two posed to biggest threat to the so called rebels.

It was the middle of the night when everyone started to settle down tp go to sleep. Ichigo took Byakuyas hand and pulled him up to their bedroom. Taking off Byakuyas clothes took no time at all, "This time, Im in control." he said grinding into Byakuya.

"You cant honestly think your going to.." he started to say but was cut off by Ichigo pushing him so he was sitting down on the bed a then Ichigo began to strip for him, the way he took his shirt off alone made Byakuyas member rock hard, and the way he wiggled his hips when his pants came off made him throb.

"I want you so bad." Byakuya said, Ichigo looked at him his eyes picking up things no one else's could see. He held out three fingers.

"Suck." he said commandingly. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at him but decieded it was in his best interest, and to his suprise it was because as he waited for the inevitable it never came, he watched as Ichigo began to pleasue himself with those fingers, and Byakuya's cock began dripping from the sight.

"I cant take it anymore." he sait through gritten teeth and pulled the man over to him and tossed him on the bed and getting on top of him. "I am going to take you right here, and right now. I am going to mark you as mine for the world to see." he said into the younger mans ear as he began kissing and sucking on his neck.

"B-b-b-byakuya.. Take me n-n-noww." he moaned.

"It would be my pleasure." Byakuya he spread his lovers thighs and plunged deep into him in a single stroke. Ichigos pleasure filled screams filled the house. He could not think of a better sight and Byakuya was so happy to be seeing it with both eyes now. His younger lover wiggling beneath him, impaled on his long rock hard member.

For hours Ichigos screams and moans filled the house. It was Kenpachi who fianlly cracked, and everything was so silent that everyone in the entire house heard it.

"Can you guys shut the fuck up!" he screamed, "Some of us are trying to fucking sleep!" everyone in the house could hear it, Ichigo looked up at Byakuya who was still burried deep inside him his face red and eyes wide. All Byakuya could do was laugh, he laughed and laughed, they finished up and went to sleep.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

"We can not allow them to build strength." one of the 46 men surrounding head captain Kyoraku said. This time there seemed to be a difference of opinions.

"If we attack now we risk everything, I know I have no hope of defeating Byakuya Kuchiki even if I released my bankai. He could overpower me and bring me to my knees, and theres Ichigo, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and the Vizard captains. Our strenght has been halved, no more then that." he yelled at the men, "We need time to rebuild from this split or else we will all die." the men looked around at each other, ralizing this was their doing, but they would never admit it.

"You are dismissed head captian." the head judge said. Kyoraku nodded, walking out of the building.

"Oh Jushiro, what would you say if you saw me now." he whispered into the wind.

* * *

OUTSIDE THE SERIETEI...

"Its time." Byakuya said as his men readied themselves. Ichigo at his left and Shinji at his right. "Our attack will begin in a few hours under the cover of darkness, remember, Ikkaku, Kensei, and Shuhei and their respective groups with be attacking Mayuri Kurotsuchi, while Zaraki, Roses, and Ichigos group will be going after the head captain, meanwhile, Shinji and I will be taking care of the central 46." he said, "I have it on good information that one or two of the Captains will not be joining the fighting, the younger one is our mole so please if they do not raise their swords to you do not attack. We are not barbarians and we do not kill those to weak to defent themselves." Byakuya finished, he looked at Ichigo and gave him a quick kiss and they where all off.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER AT CENTRAL 46...

"Well well well, look what we have hear soutaicho." Shinji said to Byakuya as they walked into the chamber. Byakuyas bright red haori that Yachiru made for him hanging off of his bare skin he wore no shirt. His muscled chest exposed.

"You see good collegues of mine." Byakuya started, "Shinji here is the only one who can stand my power without going to his knees, a side effect of the hollowfication done to him by Aizen that my good friend Kisuke Urahara was banashied for. I have been tolerant of you for to long, but it seems that you became scared of me before I even became a threat." he said, as Shinji slipped his mask on. His spiritual pressure was monsturous on its own.

Many of the weaker men where already beginning to choke. Thats when Byakuya smiled, his dark grey reiatsu started to fill the room, Shinji leaning up against the wall, the men began choking and thrashing around. "what are you doing Kuchiki, stop this at once!" one of the men managed to call out.

"Well it seems as if some of you are too strong to just do in with that weak amount of spiritual pressure." he looked to his hollow masked friend, "Would you like to stay and watch or leave. I wouldnt hold it against you if you didnt want to be here." he said to the blonde haired man. He shook his head.

"I wouldnt miss this for the world." he laughed. "Seeing the men who sentanced me to die finally get whats coming to them." he nodded at Byakuya, "Do it." he said as he bulit a bubble of his own spiritual pressure around hmself.

"Now what my friend is doing will only work for him because he is the only one in this room strong enough to withstand this without dying." Byakuya said as he took his kenseikan. The spiritual pressure that was released brought the entire building down on them, sealing away the central 46 that survived and the prisoners that where in the underground levels.

Byakuya and Shinji climbed their way out of the rubble and then split up, Byakuya heading in the direction of Ichigos fluctuating spiritual pressure and Shinji going to Mayuris lab to back up that group.

MEANWHILE...

They had just made it to the squad one building, Ichigo at the head of the horde. Most of the shinigami had given up without much of a fight, they had killed Soi Fong on the way there and most of the 2nd division they just wouldnt give up, but Renji had surendered along with his entire division. "You are lucky Byakuya-sama ordered us not to kill anyone who surrendered." Kenpachi Zaraki said to the men. Renji found it strange the respect Kenpachi had in his voice.

"Is Byakuya really that strong to have gained your respect Zaraki-taicho?" Renji asked the man. Kenpachi looked at him as if he had insulted him.

"In case you havent noticed he just brought down the entire central 46 building. Kyoraku could never hope to defeat Byakuya Kuchiki, I could never hope to defeat Byakuya Kuchiki." he finished looked Renji dead in the eye.

Ichigo was face to face with Komamura, "I am sorry my friend." the wolf like man said, "But I can not let you pass." thats when Ichigo felt him.

Ichigo sheathed his sword. "Im not the one you have to worry about, dont worry, he wont kill you at first. You are a loyal man, and if you surrender now you may even be allowed to keep your captains seat. Just something to think about before he gets here." he said turning his back to the wolf man.

"Who is the he you are talking about? Kuchiki?" Komamura asked

Ichigos eyes lit up at the sound of his name. "Yes, that is who I am talking about, and believe me even if you used your bankai it wouldnt help against him. He will beat you without even relasing his sword. He proabably still hasnt relased it yet.

Thats when he showed, his face covered in the blood of men. A blood red haori draped off his bare shoulders. "Komamura, please tell me that you are atleast thinking about my lovers offer. It is still on the table." he said, Ichigo ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you." Ichigo said, he didnt like being away from Byakuya. Komamuras eyes went wide.

"So you really did corrupt the boy." he spat, Byakuya was in his face in an instant. He moved so fast Komamura never even saw him move until he was before his eyes.

"I corrupt no one. The people who follow me do so of their own will." he said coldly.

"Uhh-ohhh, you made him mad Komamura-san, I would take the offer, we would hate to spill anymore blood then necessary." Ichigo said.

"I can not follow you. Hollow halfbreed." he spat on Byakuyas chest, Byakuya laughed, and laughed and laughed as he looked back at Ichigo.

"Hollow halfbreed thats rich. Thats quite entertaining dont you think Ichigo. He has no idea what power I hold." he looked Komamura dead in the eye, "If you combined the strength of every vizard, including Ichigo, it still wouldnt equal my power." and after hearing those words Komamura knew them to be true. Byakuya had never been overconfident in his strength.

"I cant, I will remain loyal to Yamamoto-soutaicho until death." Komamura said pridefully.

"You stupid man. I am not fighting against the memory of Yamamoto. I was fighting against the central 46, but you and the rest of your army continued to attack me after I crumbled the building around them, they forced me to cut them down." Byakuya said to the man. "I hope you find peace in reincarnation my old friend." he finished

"I am not going to just give up and die Kuchiki." he bellowed.

"But you already have." Byakuya said pointing at the two holes in Komamuras chest, he coughed and spurrted up blood. "I am sorry my friend, you where dead before I even said anything, I wish you would have taken me up on my offer quite a few of the other captains already have, Renji, Toushiro and a few of the lower ranking seated officers." he said closing the wolf mans eyes.

Thats when Ichigo saw him, the head captain Kyoraku rushing towards Byakuya. His blades repaired, he swung them and they hit Byakuyas chest with a cloud of dust and smoke.

"I told you that you can not defeat me Kyoraku, and I meant what I said." Byakuya stated calmly, holding both of Kyorakus blades in his hands a few inches away from his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

After the War

chapter 7

Byakuya held Kyorakus relased shikai in his hands and there wasnt a scratch on him. "Shunsui when are you going to learn? You will never be able to beat me." he said. He smiled, "well if I cant convince you to join me now I guess I will just have to kill you. I dont want to do this my old friend, and Ukitake will proabably curse me into the afterlife but I cant let something so curropt just keep going. I owe the Soul King to much." he finished, "So if you want to get this over with I will give you your chance."

He drew Senbonzakura, "Bankai, scatter, Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." he said dropping his blade in the ground, then the giant black colosseum arose around the two, lined with bright pink blades. "You will die here, Shunsui Kyoraku." he said, calling a blade to his hand. "I may not be as well versed in the art of double blade weilding, but I am fast enough to parry both blades. So please give it your best shot," he said before charging in to attack the older man.

This was a suprise to the head captain. He did not expect Byakuya to rush in like that, and he did not expect to see his most powerful attack first. But he was even more surprised when it seemed he had to do most of the parrying, he could barely keep up with Byakuyas strength and speed. Byakuya smiled.

"Do you even want to fight me Kyoraku, you know even if you do manage to defeat me, which is not likely you still have Kenpachi, Ichigo, and the Vizard captians Shinji and Kensei to deal with, Ichigo especially." Byakuya said without letting up, Shunsui could not bother to answer lest he take a hit. That would be the end.

They stood outside the black colosseum Ichigo, Kenpachi, and Ikkaku."You think hes ok in there?" Ikkaku asked, Kenpachi and Ichigo looked at each other and almost passed out from laughing.

"Ok!" Kenpachi yelled, "Dont you feel it Ikkaku. I can, He is having fun in there. Its the 2nd time ive ever felt him like this." he said and then looked at Ichigo whose face turned red, he knew what Kenpachi was talking about.

That is when Toushiro showed up. "So is Byakuya winning?" he asked to the suprise of the other three. "Who did you think fed Byakuya the information on the conditions here?" he asked, "Ive been his inside guy since this whole thing started." The three men smiled.

"Its good to have you on our side Hitsuguya-taicho." Ikkaku said. Hitsuguya bowed.

"Byakuya is like an older brother, I'd do just about anything to help him. After I heard central 46 betrayed him I swore id help him end this farce. Maybe with him at the head then the corruption will end." the white haired taicho said, and took his place with the other three.

MEANWHILE...

"We need help over here!" Kensei yelled, more then half of his men have been cut down by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Kensei was pretty banged up himself, but he was holding his own against the painted captian. Shuheis group had been all but demolished, thats when he felt started laughing.

"What are you laughing about halfbreed." Myauri snapped,

"Dont you feel it?" Kensei said with a bright smile on his face, "Its over. Kuchiki-sama has begun fighting your head captian. So I no longer have to hold you off." he finished, "I can end this quickly...Bankai Tekken Tachikaze." he said, armor apearing looking some what like a scorpion.

"You think that will be enough to defeat me?" Mayuri almost screamed.

"No, But this will help." he said pulling his hollow mask over his face. Mayuri froze for a second, it was long enough for Kensei to get inside his guard and when he got there he used his knuckle blades and decapitated the scientist.

Shinji arived in time to help Shuhei not be overcome but the defending shinigami, He was backed into a corrner when Shinji showed up, his eyes closed tightly waiting for death.

"You know Kensei would never forgive me if you died and I didnt help." he heard the blonde haired man say. He opened his eyes to see Shinji standing between him and the horde. "If you want to fight, atleast fight someone uninjured." he said drawing his zanpakto. "Colapse, Sakanade." he said, and cut down everyone in the horde.

"What.. How.." Hisagi tried to ask.

"My Sakanades power it makes everything backwords." he said with a smile, "So up is down, left is right, and front is back." he said with a chuckle. "Come on, lets go find Kensei,"

It didnt take them long, they found him sitting next to Mayuris corpse. "Do you feel it Shinji?" he asked as the two sat on either side of him. "Byakuya is fighting, but he still isnt fighting all out yet." he said with a smile. That is when Rukia showed up, she had been promoted to captain of the 13th division before Byakuya returned,

"What is going on!?" she yelled at the three. It was Kensei who spoke up.

"Where the hell have you even been for the last month? Central 46 called for your brothers death, he rebelled, us three, Ichigo, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and a fuck ton of other people followed him." he said as calmly as someone would if they where making small talk.

"What do you mean a rebellion?!" she screamed.

"Well right now hes fighting Kyoraku." Shinji said, "We already took care of Kurotsuchi and central 46." he finished.

Rukias mouth dropped. She had to find out what was really going on. So she found Ichigos spiritual pressure and as quickly as she could shunpoed to his location.

OUTSIDE THE 1ST DIVISION BARRACKS...

The fight had been going on for much to long, Byakuya thought to himself. 'I have to finish it soon.' he looked at Kyoraku. "Do you want to finish this where people can see us?" he asked the older man.

Kyoraku nodded, he would like for people to see if he cheated and won because other then his imense gain in speed he wasnt seeing any other kind of upgrade.

Byakuya brough down the Senkei, "We will do this where people will see you fall. He ended his bankai, his sword returning to its unreleased state.

Thats when Rukia showed up. "What are you doing Ni..."he breath caught in her throat as she saw him, covered in the blood of other men with his red Haori. Ichigo shunpoed over to her.

"You missed all of this didnt you, the whole rebellion." He asked, Rukia nodded, "the central 46 called for Byakuyas death." he said and Rukias eyes widened Kensei was right. "Kyorako tried to kill him right in front of me." he said, "It wasnt even a real fight, Bya never even drew his sword and fought him off."

Rukia was caught of guard by the pet name, she had left right after her brother came back, she didnt know that Byakuya and Ichigo where together.

"What do you mean Bya?" she asked but it was Byakuya who answered completely forgoing the fight with the head captain.

He shunpoed to the side and gave Ichigo a deep kiss.

"Does tha answer that question?" Ichigo asked his face pink. Rukia nodded.

"I will follow my brother anywhere." she said, standing with Ichigo. Thats when the others showed up. Kensei, Shuhei and Shinji.

"Wheres Rose?" Ichigo asked, Shinji shook his head.

"Mayuri took him down before I showed up." Shinji said looking up into the sky. Kensei also looked down at the ground.

"I am sorry my friends but we all knew the risks coming in." Ichigo said pulling Shinji into a hug.

"Yeah I know. We are just sad it was him." Kensei said, "But dont worry I paid Kurotsuchi back in kind, a quick decapitaion." he said grimmly.

But then they all felt a strong surge out power, it was coming from Byakuya. "Well Kyoraku if you are going to give up now would be the time, you dont have anyone left to fight at your side. Kurotsuchi, Soi Fong, Komamura all dead, Renji surrendered when we found him and Toushiro was a mole. How could you hope to defeat all of us." he asked.

"I dont just you." came the simple reply. Byakuya nodded.

"So it seems we have finally come to that point." he said. "Goodbye Kyoraku." he said. Kyoraku looked confused, he opened his mouth to talk but then quickly shut it as Byakuyas grey reiatsu came out much stronger then Kyoraku expected.

"What do you mean goodbye Kuchiki." he yelled. Thats when his eyes widened and his mouth almost dropped.

"Master is once again not here." came the hollowfied voice of Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukias eyes widened at the sight. Byakuya stood there, skin bright white, pale gold wings protruding from his back, his fingers long and talon like. His mask had grey stripes coming down one side of it, the otherside was a bright red. Holding the Zanpakto in his hand he looked Kyoraku,

"I dont know why he called on me, He could have easily beaten you, I guess he just wanted to show everyone." he said as if in deep thought. "By the way, the names Tsubasa." he said. Ichigo had no idea how this was happened, nor did Shinji who was the leader of the Vizards. It was however Kensei who spoke up.

"He has complete control over his Hollow. It calls him master. Unlike yours or shinjis hollow which want nothing more then to throw your conciousness deep into the depths of your soul Byakuya can call on his to fight, Ichigo remember it happened to you in yoru fight with Ulquiorra, but what happened to you was instictful. What Byakuyas doing should have taken years, it took me over 100 to fully control it. Byakuya broke his in under 20." he finished, and everyone sat stunned.

Tsubasa moved so fast Kyoraku couldnt see it and peirced his chest with his talons. "I fight for Byakuya, and I fight for Ichi." he said loud enough for everyone to hear. "You have no chance against me." he said his talon fingers wrapping around Kyorakus throat. And lifted him off the ground flying slowly flyng a few feet off the ground.

They could hear Kyorakus neck bones cracking even from this distance, Tsubasa looked him dead in the eye, but it was Byakuyas voice that spoke, "Goodbye my old friend, if you see Ukitake please tell him I said hello." he said and threw him to the ground and impaled him with senbonzakura.

Kyoraku felt the sword peirce his heart, then blood began spurting through his mouth. "Ill give Ukitake your best." he said before he died.

The white hollow skin began peeling off, his mask crumbled and the wings disapeared. Byakuya stood there once more, and he saw Rukia and his expression softened. "I am sorry that you saw me like that" he said, then pulled Ichigo into a hug and kissed him once more. "Are you ready to sit by my side?" he asked the orange haired man who responded without sipping a beat.

"Ive been there the whole time." Ichigo said.

Byakuya looked at him and kissed him once more. "Then let us see our new quarters." they walked into the 1st division offices and walked into where the captians meeting where held, Byakuya sat at the chair in the head of the room, he looked tired. The other captains and luietenants crowded around him. Ichigo at his left, and Shinji at his right.

"Now we start the process of rebuilding, we must give the dead proper funerals. It will take a long time to return the Sereitei to its original power but we can do it. If we work together like we have been doing up until now then the future will come easily. Return to your respective divisions and start rebuilding, we must make the transition as soon as possible." Ichigo looked at Byakuya.

"The Kuchiki mansion is back in its rightful place my love." he said.

Byakuya nodded. "You have all done a good thing today. You are all dissmised."

Everyone spoke at the same time, with a bow, "Thank you soutaicho." they said, and walked out of the room leaving Byakuya and Ichigo alone for the first time all day.

The End

Or is it?


End file.
